Accidentaly In Love
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Five times Emma stays over at the Mills Mansion. The last time is most definitely not an accident. Swan Queen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: This idea was inspired by the "5 times" stories by writetherest - they are amazing!**

* * *

Accidentally in Love

_by MegannRosemary_

* * *

The first time she stayed over, it was a spur of the moment decision.

Upon arriving home from Neverland the whole gang had been welcomed home in true Storybrooke style with tables laden with food and tankards full of frothy beer at Granny's. Regina and Emma stayed glued to their son's side throughout the evening, panicked to let him out of their sight for any length of time.

At the end of the evening however, Henry was to go home with the Charmings and Regina was to return to her mansion, alone.

She kissed his brown hair, long and a little wild from their time in Neverland, and squeezed him tightly. "Goodnight Henry."

"Night Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Henry wasn't eager to let go.

Emma noticed the look of longing on her face, wrapping an arm around her son, "Night Regina, welcome home." She smiled softly, hoping to communicate her pure gratitude that they were all home safe, that it wouldn't have been possible without her.

"Goodnight Emma," She returned the smile genuinely, before turning and heading for Mifflin Street.

The blonde took it as a small victory, for now.

The tiny gurgling elation quickly faded as she and Henry lay curled together on the couch late into the night, wide awake and surrounded by unsettling silence.

"I really don't think I can sleep," He grumbled, rubbing his gritty eyes.

"Me neither, kid." She felt both claustrophobic and exposed at the same time. She missed the soothing sound of the jungle, the comforting notion that her parents, Henry and Regina all slept nearby. It was comforting to know that everyone she cared about were in one place, all near. After so long of being entirely alone, the thought of having people that depended on her and that cared for her, scared her. But after this trip, she finally felt like she belonged, she wasn't scared anymore to love and be loved back. It was a good feeling, but a feeling that was missing that evening on the couch.

Not much later, Emma pulled Henry from the couch, bundling them into their jackets, "C'mon."

"Where are we going Emma?"

"I thought we'd go see your mom." At least there Henry should be able to get a good night sleep.

"Yeahhh,' Henry brightened, his shoulders already relaxing. "Awesome."

They walked quickly in the brisk fall air, still in their PJ's and with rubber boots on their feet. They were quite the disheveled image when Emma knocked purposefully at the door.

Regina came to the door quickly, still perfectly coifed, only missing the mile-high heels, "Is Henry ok? "

That was her first question.

"I'm fine mom, I just..." He shrugged, unable to explain how he felt.

"What are you doing here?"She demanded, turning her attention on Emma, though the question lacked the edge that usually floated between them.

That edge had been missing for some time now, Emma realized. When did it change though? She couldn't quite pinpoint it and in the end she supposed that it didn't really matter.

" We couldn't sleep, we didn't really feel like being alone tonight," Emma looked pointedly at Henry, not wanting to admit that she too needed the company and comfort of the older woman.

"What do your parents have to say about the two of you running off to see the Evil Queen?" She asked, tossing her hair regally.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "First off you're not the Evil Queen and secondly, they're reuniting _over and over again_. I'm sure they didn't even notice that we left."

Regina's perfect face wrinkled in revulsion. "That's vile, don't say another word."

Henry blushed at her words, old enough to understand.

"Can we come in then?" Emma asked hopefully.

Fine," Regina held the door open, letting them both in.

Henry pushed his way in and removed his boots and coat, making himself at home like always.

Emma could tell she was secretly pleased., the way she brought Henry in for a hug and told him to go climb up on her bed.

"Your bed?"He looked incredulous.

"Just for tonight."

"Yes!"He turned quickly and scampered up the stairs.

Henry was sprawled in the middle when Regina made her way upstairs, Emma trailing behind bewilderedly. She wasn't expecting Regina would let her in, let alone let her follow her around like a lost puppy.

"Hey mom!" He called, buried in decorative pillows, "Hurry up! Will you tell me a story?"

"Settle down Henry, it's late." The brunette began to pull the pillows from the bed, setting them on an armchair in the corner. "Let me get ready for bed, and I'll tell you a _short _story."

The boy grinned widely, "Emma c'mon this is gonna be amazing."

The loneliness and general unsettled feeling that she too felt, prompted Regina to nod.

Emma climbed up beside Henry, noting the reading glasses and hand lotion adorning the bedside table on the other side.

Regina returned in silk pajamas, face fresh and rosy. She settled into the story, her son snuggling into her side and laying his head on her chest.

Her voice was both husky and soothing, pure seduction from the simplest of storytelling. Emma watching her with shining eyes, imagining all the times Regina had told stories just like this one to their little boy.

It was beautiful.

She'd missed so much.

She was here now, to see mother and son.

Beautiful.

Henry was asleep before the story ended, Regina turning out the light without a word to Emma. They soon followed into dream world, their hands coming to clasp together in the night, protecting their son and taking comfort in another human being.

When Emma opened her eyes that morning, the silence was completely disorientating and a moment of panic brought her back to living on the streets of New York.

Just as quickly, the warm body beside her and the warm hand in her own brought her back to the people she cared most about. She wasn't a nobody, she had a family.

* * *

The second time, it was an accident.

Henry had been home with a horrible wracking cough for days, keeping both he and Emma up all night. The boy would catch bouts of sleep during the day when exhaustion gave him no choice.

They were both slowly going crazy from being cooped up inside, from hardly sleeping and from the nearly inhuman amounts of liquids they were consuming.

On the third day, Henry shuffled over to the table where Emma was nursing a strong cup of black coffee. His hair was mussed form his nap, his voice raspy from coughing. "Ma, can I go home."

She didn't question him, understanding completely. She knew the longing for your mother when you didn't feel well, the longing for arms to hold you close and make everything better. She'd longed for it, though she'd never know what it was like to be comforted like that.

It stung a little, that she wasn't the mother he longed for, that she couldn't comfort him and that she couldn't make him feel better. In the end though, she really just wanted to see his eyes clear and bright again, for the rosy cheeks to be from the cold October air and not the raging fever.

"Of course kid, I'm sorry we didn't go sooner. Go collect a few things you want to take with you." She sent off a quick text to Regina to give her a heads up, though she knew that she wouldn't say no.

They showed up at the door as bedraggled as they had been the first time Emma stayed over.

He launched himself into his mother's arms, coughing feebly.

"He... he just wanted you." The blonde shrugged helplessly.

"Come on in," She held the door open, squeezing Emma's arm with reassurance as she passed.

Emma was surprised that she meant her too, but didn't waste time to question it. She found herself longing for the comfort of Regina's arms as well, but resisted launching herself at the brunette.

Regina ushered them it not the kitchen, preparing them toast with runny eggs and steaming mugs of real hot chocolate, not the powdered kind.

Emma smiled gratefully, "Thank you Regina, this is perfect." She knew exactly what they needed, the best kind of magic, a mother's love.

Henry was already perking up, chatting about the hours and hour of cartoons he'd watched.

"Emma you didn't," Regina chided, but there wasn't an edge to her tone.

She was teasing, Emma realized, her eyes twinkling.

"He was sick," She shrugged, a small smile lighting up her tired features.

"And what about last weekend?" Regina winked.

"Uh... well it was a X-Men marathon."

"So we had too," Henry added helpfully.

"Of course," His mother ruffled his hair affectionately, grinning at Emma over his head.

Just like that, Emma thought, she'd soothed them both. She'd taken away the stress, the feelings of incompetence and the exhaustion.

When they were finished, Regina suggested, her hand resting comfortably on the blonde's back, "Emma why don't you get Henry settled in bed, I'll be right up."

"Sure," Emma slowly stood up, "C'mon kid."

She led him to his room, helping him with his shoes and tucking him in.

"Thanks for bringing me Emma," Henry curled onto his side.

"No problem." She moved to leave but a sharp cough and a plea stopped her.

"Don't go yet, wait for Mom."

"Sure." She sat down on the end of the bed, patting his feet awkwardly.

It was only a few minutes before Regina returned and there was Emma, curled at the end of the bed sound asleep.

Henry shrugged, "She hasn't slept for a couple days, I kinda kept her up."

Regina nodded, smiling softly at the blonde hair tumbling across the covers. She put a cool washcloth on henrys head and rubbed Vapo Rub on his chest. "Let's see if this helps ok? Sleep well Henry," She kissed his hair and readjusted the blankets.

"Thanks Mom, I love you," He murmured sleepily

"I love you too."

It wasn't until the next morning that she woke up, an awful crick in her neck, that she realized where she was and that she'd spend her second night in the mills mansion.

She padded down the stairs to join her son and Regina for breakfast as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Third time, was more of an accident than anything else.

After his bout with bronchitis, Henry had moved back in with his mother. The three of them had discussed it at great length, much to the displeasure of the Charmings, but they all decided it was in Henry's best interests. He wanted to live in his home, to sleep in his bed, it was as simple as that.

Emma was allowed to visit as she pleased, as long as the house rules, the ones that had been in place for 12 years, were followed. Emma realized now that they really weren't so strict as she'd thought when she'd first come to Storybrooke, enforcing some and even introducing some of her own.

About once a week, she would stay for a sit down dinner.

Sometimes she'd play in the snow with Henry or they'd play on the Nintendo 64 she'd found for him. In the past few weeks though, she'd been joining Regina in the kitchen, taking her time on a cold beer and watching the choreographed dance that was the brunette in the kitchen.

Watching Regina in the kitchen was seductive as well as insightful, she'd picked up a few tricks over a short time. Tonight she was the one cooking while Regina watched, holding a glass of wine in her hands to get through it.

Her fingers twitched, longing to step in. "Emma if you just..."

"Shhhh," Emma grinned, "You said I could do this."

"Yes but..." Dark eyes slid to the bubbling pot on the stove.

"It'll be fine," Emma reassured her, topping off her glass and patting her hip, "I learned from the best after all."

The older woman smiled tightly, taking a large sip. "Flattery won't stop the sauce from burning."

"Shit!," Blonde hair flew as Emma spun to the stove.

Once the sauce was salvaged, she knew she needed to save her street cred, or kitchen cred as the case may be.

She began her own, albeit more clumsy, dance about the kitchen, making sure everything was just right. She knew she lacked the seduction that the other woman had, but she did her best.

Turning up the radio, she swayed and rolled her hips while she slathered a baguette with garlic butter. She slid it in the oven and turned to face the brunette, walking slowly towards her, "What do you think?"

"Of what?"The wine was forgotten, though her tone remained steady as always.

She moved a few steps forward, closer than what would be considered appropriate, her hips still moving to the rhythm of the song. "Of my abilities in the kitchen."

Emma grinned, watching dark eyes rake over her body.

"You can hold your own." Regina admitted, a seductive grin spilling across full red lips. She took a step forward, swaying in time to the beat.

The blonde bit her lip, she was in trouble now, the best trouble imaginable.

All too soon the club song ended, ringing out in the YMCA, "Henry get in here!"

He pooped his head around the door, "What?"

"C'mon and dance with us."

"Emma, I don't think," Regina protested.

"Shhh, we have ten minutes until the bread is ready." She froze comically for a moment as the chorus began, singing at the top of her lungs and exaggerating her motions.

Henry joined in, a mess of awkward limbs flying about as he danced. He grabbed his mothers' hands, spinning in circles of utmost glee.

In the end, Emma managed to prepare their meal and get it to the table in one piece. It looked pretty damn good, she thought proudly. "Wow , I'm awesome," She proclaimed with her mouth full, it tasted pretty damn good too.

Regina nodded appreciatively, "It's very good Emma."

"You are awesome Ma!" Henry ate quickly, the spaghetti hitting his chin.

"So I can do this again?" She wanted another chance to show off her moves in the kitchen, and she didn't mean cooking.

"We'll see Miss Swan."

Regina took charge over the dishes, having decided she'd relinquished enough control for the evening.

They settled down to watch _Wall-E_, Henry lying on the floor and his mother's curling up on opposite end of the couch.

It wasn't long before Regina stretched her legs out and Emma took her feet onto her lap. It was more than Emma could have hoped for, Regina reaching out didn't happen as often as she'd like. Regina shied away from physical contact, especially a situation where she wasn't the one in control. The blonde waited patiently, letting Regina come to her, letting her have some semblance of control that she so obviously needed. It was better this way, she was terrified of screwing this up, slow was better.

Emma glanced down smiling softly, they were pretty cute feet, perfectly arched and toes painted with a deep burgundy. She traced that perfect arch, enjoying the shiver she sent through the brunette.

That was dangerous she thought, too sexy.

She began massaging, her thumbs pressing into the ball of her feet, that was safer. The brunette let out a low moan of pleasure that had them both blushing at the sound.

That was also far from cute, that was pure sex.

She didn't stop though, not yet.

Regina swallowed her moans, her eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy at Emma's skilled hands.

Eventually the blonde's hands stalled and her eyes slowly closed.

When the movie was over, Henry sighed thoughtfully, "Isn't that the most romantic movie ever? But you know mom, it's also really interesting because..."

Regina put a finger to her lips, pointing at Emma.

"Oh oops," He made a face.

"It's quite the love story, and also quite the important message."

"Yeahh, it's pretty cool," He hugged her tightly, whispering, "Night Mom."

"Good night Henry, " She whispered after him as he ran off to bed.

Regina covered the blonde with a blanket and kissed her forehead, "Good night Emma."

It wasn't as disorienting when she woke up that morning alone, she was used to being alone. This was different though, she didn't feel alone, not in her heart. She stumbled to the kitchen and began omelets and hash browns for the perfectly coifed Regina and bleary eyed boy.

* * *

The fourth time wasn't intentional either.

Laughter and chatter filled the extravagantly decorated Mills mansion, where two mothers and their son sat down to a Christmas Eve dinner. The table was decorated exclusively by the head of the household, the deep red table cloth and ivy centerpiece set off by shinning white plates.

The rest of the house had been taken over by the two Swans. Emma had shown Henry how to make paper snowflakes, they were the only decorations she'd ever had, and he thought they were the best thing. The two of them had covered ever window and hung them from every surface available. The mansion was a winter wonderland of cut out snowflakes, spinning among the garlands and wreathes that Regina had pulled from storage.

Two brunettes began their holiday tradition, pulling Christmas crackers and singing _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_ before they began their meal. Emma's voice clumsily joined the sweet harmony of mother and son and she felt momentarily in the way, sitting in on a Mills family moment. The feeling quickly dissipated when Regina and Henry grabbed her hands as they finished the song. Instead, she felt welcomed and cradled by the family, part of the tradition. Regina's hearty stew with squash and apples warmed her inside and out, it was amazing and she was glad it was part of their customary dinner because she couldn't wait to have it again next year.

The weekend before, they'd decorated the tree, a real tree Emma had insisted. They'd gone all out, going to a lot to cut down the perfect tree and then they'd brought it home on the roof of the bug. Glittering lights and sparkling tinsel shone spotlights on decorations Regina had been collecting since she'd arrived in Storybrooke. She preferred the decorations from the 90's, considering the newer ones too tacky and flashy. Both Regina and Emma's favourites of course were the little paper and clay pieces that Henry had made throughout his childhood.

They sat in front of the laden tree reading a few of Henry's childhood favourite Christmas stories.

"Mom you have to pick one too. You too Ma," Henry grinned up at them.

"You just want more stories," Emma elbowed him but ended her protests there and pawed through the basket of books. "Hey," Her voice grew soft, "I read this one before, or rather someone read it to me."

She had a vague memory, it was purple, it was warm, it smelt like cinnamon. She heard a soft voice pointing out the bear on the cover. One good memory in a sea of nothing, brought back by her newfound happiness.

Regina reached for her hand, mouthing "You ok?"

Emma nodded, smiling gratefully, "Ok, I pick this one. Regina?"

The brunette chose quickly, handing the worn paperback to her son.

"I'll read them to you," He wiggled between his mothers and started to read first to Emma and then to Regina. He stumbled and giggled, adding in his own comments when he saw fit.

He hurried to hang his stocking before running back to pick up his mother's phone. "Your turn Mom," He started recording as she walked to the fireplace to hang her stocking, narrating her short mission.

Both of them surprised Emma when Henry pulled a wrapped present from under the tree, "Mom says you get to open it today!"

She glanced over at Regina for confirmation.

"Go ahead Emma," She smiled softly, eyes twinkled in the lights of the Christmas tree.

She peeled back the paper carefully, a red stocking with her name embroidered in gold falling softly into her lap.

"Hang it Emma! Next to mine," The young boy danced with excitement.

Again Emma looked to Regina for confirmation

Another small smile graced the brunette's lips as she nodded.

The younger woman hopped up and slowly made her way to the fireplace. Henry grabbed the phone again and filmed her, cracking jokes at her clumsiness.

"I've never done this before ok," She teased, tickling his sides, but the sadness was there, loneliness not quite forgotten.

He collapsed in giggles, "Emma! I can't breathe!"He laughed harder, clutching his sides, "Ok ,I'm sorry."

The three of them stood together for a moment, admiring the three matching stockings, swinging by the heat of the fire.

Regina broke the silence, "Henry, it's time to call it a night."

"But Mooooom," He sank into her arms, squeezing her and looking up with puppy brown eyes.

"Let's go kid," Emma agreed, "Sooner you sleep, the sooner it'll be morning."

He glanced thoughtfully over at the presents under the tree, "I guess."

They tucked him in before settling in back in front of the tree.

_It's a Wonderful Life_ flickered dreamily in the background as they chatted and made their way through a bottle of wine.

At last when Emma stood, stretching and groaning, Regina blurted, "Don't go"

"What?"Emma turned sleepy half lidded eyes to the brunette.

"Don't go home, you can stay in the guest room." Regina's blush was hidden by the glow of the lights.

"Why?"Emma asked breathlessly.

"It just.. it makes more sense, since you'll be back here in just a few hours anyways," Regina stuttered.

Of course it was only for practicality.

"Thanks, that would be great," The blonde nodded, smiling shyly.

They climbed the stairs together, slowly as if they didn't want the night to end.

All too soon, it was time for Regina to turn one way and Emma to go the other.

They moved awkwardly around each other.

Then towards each other

They were stepping into each other's arms and pressing their lips together in a feverish kiss, warm, sweet and satisfying.

When they stepped back, faces flushed and hearts beating wildly

"Sorry," Emma mumbled.

Though they both knew they were going to do it again.

And again.

"Don't be," Regina whispered.

"Alright," Emma cupped her cheek, kissing her again softly . "Night Regina, Merry Christmas."

"Good night Emma, Merry Christmas to you too."

She was awoken barely four hours later by a twelve year old jumping on the bed, "Emma you're here!"

She was. It felt good. It felt like she was a part of something.

* * *

The fifth time, there was no doubt. Emma was staying the night.

Henry wasn't there to be an excuse, he was staying with Neal in his new bachelor pad

They didn't have a late dinner for an excuse either.

They didn't even make it to dinner

They went to bed very early in fact

Emma knocked on the door with the confidence of the first visit and all the rest clutched in her first.

Regina opened the door before she could even finish knocking. "Come in, Miss swan."

Emma knew she meant business, it was hot. She strode in, taking control.

She took reached for her hips, pulling hem flush together and covered her lips possessively with her own.

She was kicking the door shut with her foot and pressing Regina up against the wall.

The brunette's skirt was hiked up around her hips, legs wrapped around her waist.

Her hands tangled in blonde curls, devouring her mouth with blood red lips.

"Bed," Emma breathed, "It's what you deserve."

She had a split second to feel purely elated, the words Emma had spoken wrapping her in love and respect that she'd never had before.

Then Emma was scooping her up and they were climbing the steps.

Moments later she was being pressed to the bed.

Her blouse was unbuttoned with agonizing slowness and she arched her back encouraging Emma to touch her.

Emma filled her hands with full breasts, brushing her thumbs over pert nipples and kissing the valley between them.

Long manicured fingers tugged her sweater over her head in one smooth motion and unclasping her bar in the next.

Skin met skin with the most exquisite sensation, having them gasping and clutching at each other.

Emma's hand roamed between them, cupping her through soaked pantyhose to begin moving in a practiced rhythm.

Regina moaned again, this time desperate to touch the blonde, her hands fumbling at the button of Emma's pants even as she writhed and shuddered beneath skilled fingers. Her motions were soon forgotten as she came apart, her fingers digging into Emma's thighs.

Emma kissed her softly as her eyes cleared and breath slowly returned, "Madam mayor, you'll see I was early to the deadline this time."

"That you were Miss Swan, you'll have to let me check it over though," She teased huskily, her fingers successfully popping the button of Emma's jeans and sliding down the zipper impatiently.

Emma was just as impatient, rolling over to shimmy out of the jeans and shuck her panties at the same time. When she turned back, Regina was equally ready, no barriers between them.

"God," Emma groaned, quickly straddling the brunette and slipping a leg her thighs. She began to move, her mouth attacking her neck, sucking, nipping, kissing.

"No you don't," Regina murmured, flipping them. "It's my turn." She tested the wetness, fingers sliding slowly, moving in small tantalizing circles.

Her hips bucked, Emma begged, "Please Regina. Now."

A little faster, a little harder.

That's all it took for Emma to come, shuddering and moaning, her hands fisted in dark waves.

Still caught on the waves of an orgasm, Regina slid a finger inside her pulsing core, her thumb still teasing her throbbing clit.

She came again in mere seconds, gasping and writhing.

Emma arched again, demanding more, wanting more.

This time she wanted to touch Regina.

She took control, capturing her lips possessively as they faced each other.

Initial need satisfied, they moved more slowly, studying every curve and every angle.

Sweet kisses and searing touches as they moved against each other.

Their hands slipped between then, their fingers finding a tantalizing rhythm.

They came together, clutching and calling each other's name as they shook.

They lay curled together in languid ecstasy, bodies still humming with pleasure.

"Regina, I.. I have to say something."

She couldn't be mad at her if she said it now.

"Go ahead," The brunette purred, tracing a pattern on Emma's flat stomach.

"I'm in love with you," Emma blurted.

Her hands stalled.

"I mean I didn't mean for it to happen, but like all the nights I stayed over...before I mean... it was an accident. I just love you."

"I love you too," Regina breathed, kissing her purposefully.

"Really?"

"Yes." The brunette propped herself up, eyes raking over the toned body beside her, "Let me show you."

When she woke up the next morning, she knew exactly where she was.

She was home.

She kissed the arm that was flung across her chest, admiring the long line of her back and the shapely legs entwined with her own.

Any thoughts of a wakeup call quickly disappeared with a knock at the bedroom door. Henry walked in with a hand over his eyes, "Um guys its eleven, Neal just dropped me off."

"Oops, sorry kid," Emma hurriedly covered herself and his mother. "We'll be down in a bit."

"Can you make brunch?" He asked, hand still very forcefully covering his eyes.

"I'm sure you already ate."

"Just cereal and that was ages ago, I've been up forever," He added pointedly.

"Fine, we have to eat anyways," She sighed, pushing back her hair, "Go on and get the eggs ready ok?"

He turned quickly, only then moving his hand, "Ok, but if you're not down in five minutes..."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Emma," The brunette murmured, "Was that really necessary."

"Nope, but that was fun." Emma grinned, rolling over to kiss her deeply. "Morning babe."

"Good Morning Emma." She was fully awake now, rolling her hips teasingly.

The blonde groaned, "We can't Regina."

She winked, "I know, I just wouldn't want you to forget me today."

"That will never happen," Emma slid from the bed reluctantly, moving slowly to pick up her clothes.

"You can get the pillow too while you're at it."

Emma bent with deliberate slowness, giving the other woman a little show.

"Emma stop," Regina sank back in frustration.

"You asked," She teased, tossing the pillow to the bed.

They made it downstairs in ten minutes to find Henry sitting at the kitchen counter looking bored.

"Sorry kid, let's get started." She poured the eggs, Henry was took charge of the cheese.

With the omelets served, Emma turned to where Regina was pouring coffees. "Mmm babe that smells amazing, thanks." She kissed Regina quickly, hoping Henry didn't notice. "I love you," She added with a whisper.

Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, " I love you too."

Henry hopped off his stool, running over, "I love you guys too." He wrapped his arms around both his mothers grinning up at them.

"And we love you."

* * *

**A/N: I was walking to work, listening to the song and voila another swan queen fic is born. I loved this idea and then I hated it and now I like it again so I'd love to hear what you thought:) Thanks for reading this! **


End file.
